Avant
by satine01
Summary: Harry est abusé par sa famille et veux en partir à tout prix. Même s'il fallait disparaître. cross sgahp, slash HPRM plus tard, child abuse....
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Avant

**Auteur**: moi bien sur

**Paring**: Rodney McKay / Harry Potter (plus tard, pas encore, sinon il est trop petit Harry !.!)(SLASH donc les homophobes, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!!!)

**Rating**: R (je pense pour la suite?)

**Fandom**: Stargate SG1 (un peu), Stargate Atlantis (que le début de la première saison), Harry Potter (quelques trucs sinon AU).

**Type**: AU, bien que plusieurs spoilers...

**Résumé**: Harry est abusé par sa famille et veux en partir à tout prix. Même s'il fallait disparaître.

**Remarques**: Vous remarquerez que j'utilise le système scolaire français (et le nouveau système européen LDM : Licence, Doctorat, Master).

Cette fic est en fait une idée dérivée pour un forum RPG, bien que l'idée initiale était un peu différente.

_**Ceci est l'action dans le passé, les flash-back!!!**_

_'pensées'_

Chapitre 1

"- Satané gamin ! Où il est passé ?!"

La voix forte de son oncle le fouetta et il se recroquevilla dans un coin du placard de l'étage. Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon ça allait devenir pire. Du haut de ces 5 ans, Harry savait faire la cuisine, s'occuper du jardin et ranger la maison, mais dés que quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait ne pas se faire remarquer.

"- Potter !!!"

Harry gémit. Son épaule lui faisait encore mal depuis la dernière correction de l'oncle Vernon. Il avait fait brûler le bacon, et l'homme lui a donné la correction de sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son oncle était si méchant avec lui, pourtant quand son cousin faisait des bêtises, on ne lui disait rien. Alors que Harry... Oncle Vernon ne l'appelait que rarement par son nom. Quand il était en colère, plus souvent. Par son prénom, jamais. C'était toujours 'garçon' ou 'monstre'. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le dernier mot.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait peur; son oncle l'avait regardé avec une lueur méchante dans ses yeux. La même lueur que quand il avait tué les petites araignées su placard sous escalier de Harry (seulement pour le fait qu'elles étaient là avec lui).

Des pas se firent entendre et Harry retint son souffle. Les pas s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté de la porte et Harry ferma les yeux. Il voulait tellement disparaître... aller quelque part où son oncle ne le retrouve pas.

Et quand rien ne se passa, que son oncle ne le frappa pas, il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir...

Il faillit crier. Il cria. Un léger cri de terreur. Il n'était plus chez son oncle, mais dans une maison étrangère. Et il flottait...

Flottait ?

Non, plus maintenant. Quand son esprit comprit vraiment ce qui se passait, Harry atterrit sur le seul occupant de la pièce, qui était tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Rodney soupira. Il venait de terminer son mémoire sur la physique quantique et n'avait plus que l'envoyer en attendant une réponse. Il rangea bien une copie dans un tiroir de sa table et scella l'autre dans une enveloppe kraft. Il allait l'envoyer un peu plus tard.

Bien. Maintenant un peu de repos.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cou endolori par les heures qu'il avait passé derrière sa machine à écrire. Il gémit : il avait besoin d'un massage, mais bon, son salaire d'étudiant, sa bourse, ne lui permettait pas prendre des libertés.

À 17 ans, il avait déjà plusieurs diplômes et en préparait un dernier. Rodney était ce qu'on appelait un génie. Il n'avait aucun mal à étudier et les deux matières qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient la mécanique quantique et l'astrophysique. Bien qu'il se débrouille aussi bien dans cette nouvelle science qu'on appelait les ordinateurs.

Rodney était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta et s'assit sur le lit en entendant un cri. Il ouvrit grandes ses yeux voyant un gosse **apparaître** à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Et il ne fit qu'une chose logique quand celui-ci tomba. Malgré la bizarrerie de la situation, il ouvrit les bras pour attraper l'enfant tombant.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Ouche !"

_' Putain ! Suis con !' pensa Rodney. 'Note à soi même : ne jamais rattraper un enfant de 5 (?)... ans, qui me tombe dessus : ça fait mal'_

Il s'assit sur le lit, le corps frêle du gosse contre lui. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient les siens, bleues. Contrairement à ce que Rodney pensait des gosses (ils pleuraient tout le temps!), celui-ci restait silencieux, bien que de la peur se voyait dans ses yeux.

"- Et bien, ça t'arrive souvent de tomber sur les gens comme ça de nulle pas ?" fit-il plus pour détendre la situation que pour avoir une réponse.

"- Une foi," fit le gosse d'une petite voix.

"- Hum ?"

"- La bande de mon cousin me chassait la semaine dernière et je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école. La maîtresse m'a grondé et a dit à ma tante. Elle m'a…"

Mais il se tut et Rodney sut ce que l'enfant voulait dire. Ou ne pas dire plutôt. Lui aussi il rechignait de parler de son enfance. Ses parents n'ont pas été les meilleurs parents du monde et, ce pourquoi, il s'était émancipé dès qu'il lui fut possible.

Bon, en résumé. Il se retrouvait avec un gamin apparu de nulle part, mais Rodney soupçonnait que sa maison se trouvait quelque part en Angleterre. Le dit gamin avait sans aucun doute été battu par ses tuteurs…

"- Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?"

"- Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture."

Oui, ses tuteurs.

"- Comment es tu arrivé là ?"

Le gamin avait comprit qu'il n'était plus chez ses tuteurs et il semblait oser parler.

"- Je sais pas," fit-il. "Je voulais tellement partir avant que l'oncle Vernon ne me trouve. Et puis la seconde d'après je tombais sur vous."

"- Tu t'appelle comment ? Je ne peux pas t'appeler 'gamin'."

"- Harry Potter, M'sieur."

"- Appelle-moi Rodney, pas monsieur ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !"

"- Bien, M… Rodney."

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°1 jour plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Rodney laissa Harry dormir chez lui ce soir là. Il décida ensuite de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Il était obligé d'avertir la police d'avoir trouvé un enfant. Puis…

Tous les deux attendaient dans le couloir devant le bureau d'un des inspecteurs depuis 20 minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme les fit rentrer. L'inspecteur T. Tains était une jeune femme d'à peu près 25 ans. Elle les observa un moment avant de les questionner. Et ils répondirent à ses questions. Elle ne trouva rien de bizarre (ils évitèrent de dire comment Rodney avait trouvé Harry). Elle conclura en disant que comme la tante et l'oncle de Harry semblaient l'avoir abandonné non loin de chez Rodney, celui ci devait emmener l'enfant à l'un des centres d'accueil le plus proche, puisque leur service était débordé.

C'est ainsi, sans avoir rien compris, que Rodney et Harry se trouvèrent dehors. Rodney regarda Harry, puis le commissariat, puis de nouveau l'enfant et avec un haussement d'épaules, ils prirent le chemin qui leur avait été indiqué.

Jusque là, Harry semblait calme, mais Rodney savait qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, car les centres d'accueils équivalaient aux orphelinats, et aucun enfant ne voulait y aller.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°1 mois plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Signez là, et là."

Rodney fit comme on lui disait, puis sourit à sa nouvelle charge. A partir de ce jour, il était le tuteur légal de Harry.

Il s'était avéré que les centres d'accueil étaient remplis et les pauvres employés à l'entrée avaient demandé si Rodney ne pouvait garder Harry quelques jour. Et puis, les Services Sociaux ont décidé que Rodney était capable de s'occuper de Harry. Et les voilà.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- C'est fait."

"- Bien. Il y sera bien."

Il eut un léger rire.

"- Oui, mieux que chez ces… gens !"

"- En effet."

"- Je vous l'avais dit !"

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°1 an plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- J'ai eu un A !"

Un Harry de 6 ans tout fier montra son carnet de notes à Rodney. Il avait eu une évaluation en maths et a eu un autre A. Il en était fier. Il était fier de tout A qu'il obtenait. Et comme il n'obtenait que des A…

"- Je n'attendais pas moins de toi," sourit Rodney.

Un moment encore l'euphorie dura, puis tout à coup, le visage de Harry devint sérieux.

"- Dis, Rodney ? Qui sont mes parents ? Est-ce que t'as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Rodney soupira. Il savait que ça allait venir. Il sortit des papiers comme il l'avait dit à Harry, il avait fait des recherches avec le peu d'information que Harry lui avait donné sur sa tante et l'accident de ses parents. Cependant tout ne collait pas.

Mais comme il avait décidé de tout dire à l'enfant dés qu'il aura l'âge de comprendre, l'âge de demander.

"- Harry. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que j'ai trouvé, mais je ne sais pas tout. Il y a tellement de choses que je pense que tu découvriras plus tard…"

"- OK."

"- Donc, je n'ai pas pu trouver grand chose sur eux. En fait, ils ne sembleraient pas exister. Autant j'ai pu retrouver tes grands-parents maternels, ta famille maternelle, autant ton père n'est qu'enregistré qu'à la naissance et au mariage avec ta mère. Ta mère semble avoir disparu un certain temps quand elle était enfant. Après son 11eme anniversaire. Puis elle réapparut vers ses 18 ans, bien qu'on l'ait remarqué pendant les vacances d'été chez ses parents. Donc, il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle est allée dans un collège ou une école non connue. Et je pense que si ton _'pouvoir'_ est génétique, alors elle aurait été dans une école pour les gens comme elle ou toi."

Depuis que Harry vivait avec lui, Rodney avait remarqué que Harry possédait une force ne lui. Une sorte de 'magie' qui lui permettait de faire certaines choses. Mais Rodney ne traitait pas Harry différemment à cause de ça. Non, il essayait de lui aider. Harry et lui parlaient souvent. Le jeune garçon était très avancé pour son âge et Rodney ne lui cachait rien. Rien du tout. Souvent leurs conversations dérivaient et tous les deux finissaient par s'endormir ou tout juste par un fou rire.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Dés le début, les deux se sentaient comme de la même famille. Deux frères. Rodney était occupé souvent, mais il était toujours là pour Harry. Le garçon, lui, allait à l'école, rapportait des bonnes notes, et Rodney se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui faire sauter une classe.

Oui, il lui faudrait en parler à Harry, mais il savait que le garçon s'ennuyait à l'école. Qu'il savait beaucoup plus que ses camarades. Qu'il comprenait mieux. Harry lui rappelait souvent lui-même. Il ne pouvait laisser un tel talent gâché. Et puis, c'était Harry…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Avant

**Auteur**: moi bien sur

**Paring**: Rodney McKay / Harry Potter (plus tard, pas encore, sinon il est trop petit Harry !.!)(SLASH donc les homophobes, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!!!)

**Rating**: R (je pense pour la suite?)

**Fandom**: Stargate SG1 (un peu), Stargate Atlantis (que le début de la première saison), Harry Potter (quelques trucs sinon AU).

**Type**: AU, bien que plusieurs spoilers...

**Résumé**: Harry est abusé par sa famille et veux en partir à tout prix. Même s'il fallait disparaître.

**Remarques**: Vous remarquerez que j'utilise le système scolaire français (et le nouveau système européen LDM : Licence, Doctorat, Master).

Cette fic est en fait une idée dérivée pour un forum RPG, bien que l'idée initiale était un peu différente.

_**Ceci est l'action dans le passé, les flash-back!!!**_

_'pensées'_

_Chapitre 2_

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°Côté Harry°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°12 ans plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

La Grande Salle était remplie pour ce jour de Remise de Diplômes. Tous les élèves étaient habillés en uniformes officiels et les parents se tenaient aux différentes tables. Petit à petit, la file d'élèves diminuait et les places libres aux tables aussi. Tous savaient que les deux meilleurs élèves ont été laissés pour la fin, ce pourquoi Hermione Granger, 18 ans, et Harry Potter, 17 ans et 11 mois, tous deux élèves de Serdaigle, se tenaient à la fin de la file. A côté d'eux, Draco Malfoy, 18 ans et 2 mois, élève de Serpentard, et Ronald Weasley, 18 ans, élève de Gryffondor, se lançaient des piques amicales, attendant leur tour, tous deux meilleurs élèves après Harry et Hermione.

Harry était entouré par ses amis, sa famille, mais quelqu'un lui manquait. Quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu depuis sept ans. Harry sentit son esprit dériver. Il se demandait si Rodney lui en voulait… Il avait mal à cette pensée. Il tenait toujours à l'homme…

_**C'était le jour de son 11eme anniversaire et il se réveillait saisi de spasmes de douleur. Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Une douleur sourde, mais intense. Pourtant les vacances avaient si bien commencé. **_

_**Il avait eu le brevet avec 3 ans d'avance et très bonnes notes, et Rodney lui avait dit qu'ils allaient partir faire un petit voyage (Les chutes de Niagara s'il ne se trompait pas) pour fêter ça et aussi pour se reposer (Rodney était débordé de travail, mais il aimait ça et Harry devait le traîner pour qu'il mange quelque fois).**_

_**Harry retint un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose essayait de le… l'attraper?… Il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il fit appel alors à sa magie.**_

_**En effet depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Rodney, ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de chercher ce qui c'était passé et quand Rodney voulait quelque chose, Rodney l'avait. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien et il avait découvert qu'il existait une communauté magique. Dans tous les pays.**_

_**C'est vrai, qu'ensuite, tout n'était qu'un enchaînement de hasards. Un jour, Harry fut salué par un homme étrange et Rodney comprit qui celui ci était. Sans passer par 4 chemins, il lui demanda la vérité après avoir expliqué ce qui c'était passé. Rodney étant ce qu'il était, avait obtenu des explications détaillées, plus une promesse de silence. L'homme, un anglais, leur a expliqué en fait plus qu'ils ne voulaient. Et surtout, il parla à Harry de ses parents avec lesquels il était à l'école. Il lui dit tout, la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé et comment le monde sorcier se débrouillait. Tous croyaient que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu était élevé quelque part chez de la famille. Et il partit en laissant à Harry un moyen de le contacter.**_

_**C'est à partir de ce moment là que Harry eut un contact dans le monde sorcier en la personne de Remus Lupin.**_

_**Un autre gémissement remonta dans sa gorge, mais il l'étouffa sous l'effort de faire appel à sa magie…**_

_**Tild!**_

_**La magie ! C'était la magie qui lui faisait ça ! Oh non ! Il se rappela quelque chose que Remus lui ait dit pendant l'un de leurs rendez-vous habituels…**_

_**Il venait d'avoir 11 ans. C'était l'année où il devait rentrer à Hogwarts ou l'école de Salem… Mais il ne voulait partir.**_

_**Il entendit un bruit à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment refermé. Là, se tenait Rodney, essayant de s'adapter à la noirceur de la chambre.**_

_**"- Harry," fit-il doucement. "Tu vas bien ?"**_

_**Harry gémit.**_

_**"- Rod !" fit-il tout aussi doucement. "J'ai mal ! Je ne veux pas…"**_

_**"- Quoi ?!"**_

_**Mais il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il se sentit disparaître.**_

Ils eurent une fête après la Cérémonie de la Remise de Diplômes, mais Harry n'avait pas la tête de fêter. Il s'isola bientôt dans un coin tranquille et se replongea dans ses pensées. Son flash-back lui a rappelé combien il souffrait de l'absence de Rodney dans sa vie. C'était la personne qui l'avait élevé. C'était un ami. C'était un frère et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sept ans. Pourtant il a essayé, mais à chaque fois on lui a demandé d'attendre. Il en souffrait plus qu'il ne le montrait, mais il faisait tout pour que Rodney soit fier de lui le jour où ils se reverraient.

En effet, Rodney aurait tellement voulu le voir avec un diplôme Moldu en plus de son éducation sorcière. L'homme avait, tout de suite, remarqué le potentiel de Harry. Il l'a encouragé et Harry a apprit à aimer étudier. Il avait passé son brevet avant son 11eme anniversaire. _**Quand ensuite il a été accepté à Hogwarts (amené par magie à l'école à travers les barrières, que Remus avait installé pour lui, ce pourquoi il a eu si mal), il a été déstabilisé un moment, mais il n'eut aucun moyen ensuite de contacter Rodney. Dés le début, Dumbledore lui a fait comprendre que pour sa sécurité, il ne devait encore contacter son tuteur.**_

_**Et il devait s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie du Survivant de Serdaigle.**_

_**Tout le monde fut surpris sauf lui. Et puis les élèves l'approchèrent pour devenir ami avec lui. Il accepta les deux, à la seule condition qu'ils s'acceptent eux même. C'est ainsi que fut créer l'amitié entre Ron, Draco et lui. Puis la même année, Hermione les avait aussi approché, avec des inquiétudes à propos des choses qui se passaient et les trois garçons décidèrent de la garder dans le groupe. A la suite de ça, ils ont fait une enquête digne des trois maisons, et ont découvert ce qu'allait se passer : la pierre philosophale (que Hagrid avait récupéré le jour où il faisait visiter à Hermione) allait être volée par le professeur Quirell (qui avait l'esprit de Voldemort en lui).**_

_**Prenant une décision, ils écrivirent une lettre anonyme au directeur avec toutes les preuves possibles et imaginables pour prévenir le vol.**_

_**A la fin, le professeur Quirell fut mis en fuite par Dumbledore, la pierre fut détruite et Serdaigle avait gagné la coupe grâce aux points supplémentaires (50 pour Gryffs, 110 pour Serdaigle et 50 pour les Serps) qui ont mit Gryffondor et Serpentard à égalité et avaient remonté Serdaigle en première place. Harry et les autres étaient sûrs que Dumbledore savait exactement qui avait envoyé la lettre.**_

_**Le dit Dumbledore d'ailleurs, avait proposé à Harry de rester à Hogwarts pendant les vacances et il avait accepté, sachant bien qu'il allait passer la moitié de son temps à la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est cet été là qu'il réussit enfin à contacter Remus. Celui-ci lui promit d'aller voir Rodney, mais à sa suivante lettre, il s'excusait en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé.**_

_**Alors Harry décida qu'il trouvera lui-même Rodney, quand il sera assez doué en magie pour ça. En attendant, il remplit les papiers, que Remus lui avait envoyé pour s'inscrire au Bac Scientifique. Il allait le préparer à distance et il savait qu'il allait le réussir.**_

_**La fin de son été passa trop vite, mais bientôt la rentrée arriva et Harry et ses amis furent très occupés. Entre les cours et, pour les 3 garçons, le Quidditch, les entraînements, et le reste, ils ne virent passer le temps et Halloween arriva.**_

_**Ses amis savaient qu'il était Fourchelang. Ils gardaient le secret et s'amusaient à ses dépends quelque fois. Mais entendre Harry dire qu'il y avait un basilic qui se balade dans l'école et qui attaque les élèves, n'avait rien d'amusant.**_

_**On découvrit bientôt Miss Teigne, puis, quelque temps plus tard, Justin et Nick. Les cours de duel n'ayant rien donné, furent arrêtés. Les quatre amis enquêtèrent de nouveau. Ils découvrirent beaucoup de choses, mais ne pouvaient dire qui était le coupable, ni où se trouvait la Chambre e secrets.**_

_**C'est alors qu'Hermione vint leur amener un journal. Un journal qu'elle a trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Un journal qui répondait à toutes les questions. **_

_**Alors ils firent la première chose à laquelle ils pensèrent: ils y mirent le feu.**_

_**Et du jour au lendemain les attaques cessèrent. Ginny vint raconter tout à son frère et ses 3 amis. Qu'elle avait réveillé le Basilic, qu'elle avait attaqué les élèves, qu'elle était désolée. **_

_**Alors Harry décida d'aller dans la Chambre pour libérer la pauvre créature. Il se débrouilla pour que ses amis le couvrent si quelqu'un demande. Il se rendit alors dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Aucun événement majeur ne perturba son voyage, sauf peut être cette petite scène entre les professeurs Snape et Lokhart.**_

_**En fait, il avait entendu un bruit et s'était arrêté pour écouter. Au coin du couloir il entendis les voix de deux profs. Lokhart semblait en colère. Harry l'entendit sortir sa baguette et jeter un **_**'oubliettes'**_** qui fut tout de suite reflété, touchant son créateur. Snape ne fit que ricaner et partit, laissant l'autre au milieu du couloir.**_

_**Harry haussa les épaules et repartit aussi. Snape avait eu début essayé d'être méchant avec lui, mais quand il vit que Harry n'était ni arrogant, ni Gryffondor, il le laissa tout simplement tranquille. Il ne s'adresse pas à lui plus que nécessaire en cour, et pas du tout ne dehors. Et les connaissances de Harry en Potions contribuaient un peu à cette tranquillité.**_

_**Après cela, Harry se déplaça assez vite. En seulement une 20ne de minutes, il était arrivé à l'entrée de la Chambre, et l'avait passé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier, puisque Jedusor parti, le Basilic n'obéirai qu'à un Fourchelang.**_

_**Personne n'a jamais su à propos de l'escapade de Harry, à part ses amis, le Basilic, qu'il réussit à persuader que les profondeurs de la Forêt interdite étaient mieux que l'école. Et bien sur Dumbledore avaient une idée de qui avait arrêté les attaques.**_

_**En tous cas, il passa un autre été à Hogwarts, n'en sortant que certaines fois pour aller au chemin de Traverse ou du côté Moldu de Londres pour changer ses vêtements et acheter des livres. Il avait reçu la validation de sa première année avant Bac. On l'informa que s'il voulait, il pouvait le passer l'année suivante.**_

_**Harry eut aussi quelques lettres de Remus. Celui ci promettait qu'ils se verraient, mais plus la rentrée se rapprochait, plus Harry en doutait. Puis, quelque jours avant le début des cours cela le frappa : Remus allait être le nouveau professeur de DCFM.**_

_**Mais Harry eut quelques nouvelles inquiétudes qui se rajoutèrent à son lot de problèmes. Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'à partir de septembre, les Detraquers d'Azkaban allaient surveiller l'école. Il avait demandé pourquoi. Dumbledore lui a simplement dit qu'un prisonnier c'était échappé d'Azkaban, qu'il n'avait rien à s'inquiéter.**_

_**Mais Harry savait mieux : le nom du prisonnier était Sirius Black.**_

_**Remus lui avait raconté tout, mais Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il savait aussi que ni Remus, ni Dumbledore ne savait sans doute rien. Il savait qu'il aura à retrouver Black, que ce soit par lui-même ou quand celui-ci sera emprisonné. Mais pour l'instant il n'allait pas penser au prisonnier, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.**_

_**En effet il avait remarqué le jour de la rentrée, que les Detraquers avaient des effets bizarres sur lui. Remus n'était pas encore là, mais Dumbledore était présent. Il lui a dit ne pas qu'inquiéter (de nouveau!) , c'étaient juste des échos de son passé.**_

_**Les élèves arrivèrent et l'année commença. Les premiers jours passèrent assez vite, enchaînant des nouveaux cours aux anciens. Halloween approcha et les élèves se sentaient très agités. Il y avait aussi leur première visite au Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore de la laisser y aller. Dumbledore objecta qu'il n'était pas pan gardien. Harry grimaça et sortit. Mais avant de traverser la porte, il dit d'une voix distincte et froide que son gardien ne savait même pas où il était et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis déjà deux ans et demi donc il aura du mal à lui demander une signature.**_

_**Le jour de la sortie arriva. Et Halloween avec. Comme Harry ne voulait ni participer à la joie des autres, ni ensuite au festin, il se cacha dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Il se fit porter un repas à midi par un elfe de maison et puis quand il savait les autres au festin, il décida d'aller à la salle commune pour ne pas ensuite se faire rattraper par ses mais.**_

_**Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta un animal. Une espèce de chien noir et gros comme un veau. Celui ci grogna, lui montra les dents. Harry ne fit que le regarder, se rappelant l'une de ses conversations avec Remus.**_

_**"- Patmol," chuchota-t-il et le chien se calma, puis gémit et regarda autour de lui avant de le tirer par le pan de sa robe de sorcier vers une salle de classe vide.**_

_**Harry le suivit, sachant qu'il découvrira bientôt se qui s'était vraiment passé avant. La porte se referma derrière eux et Harry regarda tranquillement le chien se transformer en prisonnier évadé.**_

_**"- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?"**_

_**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.**_

_**"- Et tu ne veux pas me tuer. Pourquoi ?"**_

_**"- C'est à vous de me l'expliquer."**_

_**Sirius Black le fixa un moment avant de se laisser tomber au sol et commencer son récit.**_

_**Une fois l'histoire terminée, Sirius se tut, attendant la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci c'était levé et faisait des 100 pas devant lui tout en marmonnant des trucs tout bas.**_

_**"- Je savais que tu ne pouvais avoir trahi," fit-il enfin. "Tu étais trop proche de mes parents. Tu les considérais comme un membre de ta famille d'après ce que Remus m'avait dit. Par contre, je n'ai pas pensé au rat."**_

_**Il se tu un moment avant de lever les yeux vers Sirius, l'air surpris.**_

_**"- Le rat ! C'est celui de Ron, n'est ce pas ?"**_

_**Sirius sourit.**_

_**"- Tu es intelligent, Harry. Je vois pourquoi le Choipeau t'a mit à Serdaigle."**_

_**Harry lui sourit en réponse avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.**_

_**Finalement tous les deux décidèrent de procéder tranquillement et non par force. L'esprit de Harry calmait l'harder de Sirius. Harry dit qu'il pourra tout simplement expliquer à Ron la situation avant de prendre quelques mesures. Il montra à Sirius la salle sur Demande, où celui-ci allait se cacher, le temps d'attraper Péter, et Harry, le jour suivant, prit Ron à part, s'assurant que Croutard n'était pas dans les parages, et lui dit la vérité.**_

_**Cette année là il eut beaucoup de bruit fait dans le monde de sorcellerie, une fois le procès Black rouvert. Il eut de nombreuses réactions, allant de ceux indignais des membres du ministère, aux coléreux du public. Mais tous étaient d'accord sur une chose : l'innocence de Sirius Black. Péter Pettigrew reçut le baiser du Détraquer et Sirius put enfin goûter à une vie tranquille aux côtés de son filleul et son meilleur ami.**_

_**Donc ce fut dans l'ancienne –et très changée- maison des Blacks que Harry raconta avec l'aide de Remus son enfance et le problème de ne pas pouvoir retrouver l'homme qui a prit la place d'un frère dans son cœur.**_

_**Sirius le félicita pour son –bonne**_-_** idée de passer son diplôme Moldu. Il sourit avec indulgence quand Harry se lança dans une explication sur les différents diplômes qu'il voudra faire, son bac étant pour la fin de cet été. Il l'interrompit au bout d'un moment pour l'informer qu'il savait pourquoi sans doute il ne pouvait joindre Rodney.**_

_**En effet, Sirius était, ou plutôt avait été lors de la première guerre, un auror très haut placé. Il était au courant d'un grand nombre de choses. Et une d'elles était que certains sorciers participaient à des projets top secrets des différents gouvernements mondiaux. Dans ces cas là, les endroits où ils se trouvaient, étaient rendus incartables et tout ce qui allait avec. Hors, des Moldus, génies dans leurs matières participaient aussi à ces projets. Harry décida alors d'attendre un peu, et ressayer plus tard de retrouver son parent.**_

_**Cet été là, un événement vint bouleverser le monde Sorcier : la tragédie de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Beaucoup étaient présents, et tous étaient d'accord : des temps durs allaient revenir.**_

_**Entre-temps, Dumbledore offrit à Sirius le poste de DCFM, lui confiant la sécurité de l'organisation du Tournoi des 3 sorciers.**_

_**Harry sur dés le départ ce qui se tramait. Il le dit à ses amis. Ceux là furent tous, sauf Draco, autorisés à venir chez lui quelques jours avant les cours. Tous furent surpris par l'alarme qui se déclencha le dernier jour : quelqu'un avait essayé de s'introduire dans la maison, mais les diverses sécurités éjectèrent l'intrus de la propriété.**_

_**Cependant Harry était inquiet. Depuis le début des vacances, il faisait des cauchemars. Des rêves sur, s'il ne se trompait pas, Voldemort. Il l'avait dit à Sirius. Celui-ci ne savait quoi dire. Il promit alors en parler à Dumbledore.**_

_**Et puis, Harry avait reçu ses résultats du Bac. Bac S option physique et maths, mention très bien. Hermione l'avait presque étranglé, tellement elle était contente pour lui. Les autres évitèrent les accolades, mais le félicitèrent quand même. Harry demanda à Sirius de lui trouver des informations sur les différentes universités spécialisées en physique et maths appliquées.**_

_**En attendant, l'année scolaire commença. Bientôt les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaubatons arrivèrent.**_

_**Le tournoi des 3 sorciers commença dans un calme relatif. Les 3 champions Cédric Diggory, Fleur Delacour et Victor Krum, passèrent la première épreuve. Puis il eut le bal. Harry invita Ginny, Ron - Hermione et Draco - une jeune fille de Serpentard. Puis ce fut la 2eme tache du tournoi et enfin la dernière. Tout le long du tournoi, Harry avait un sentiment d'inquiétude croissant. Il ne savait pourquoi. Peut être à cause de ses cauchemars ou son mal à la cicatrice. Il se plongea alors dans ses études, sorciers et Moldus. Il ne se laissa distraire. Il ne comprit que lors de la dernière tache que quelque chose allait vraiment mal.**_

_**Quand la foule d'élèves et parents fut attaquée par des silhouettes masquées, à leur tête un homme (?) blême, quelqu'un qui aurait du être mort, mais ne l'était pas, Harry comprit ce qui n'allait pas.**_

_**Les adultes se défendirent et quand les mangemorts transplanèrent de là, ils remarquèrent l'absence de deux personnes : Harry Potter et Sirius Black manquaient à l'appel.**_

_**De leur côté, Harry et Sirius furent emmenés à travers d'une pièce bizarre où des cerveaux flottaient dans un liquide brillant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des Prophéties, comme Sirius le dit à Harry.**_

_**Jamais Harry n'eut tellement peur. Pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour Sirius. Il savait pouvoir se débrouiller. Sirius le pouvait aussi. Mais quand il vit Voldemort, une peur de laisit au ventre.**_

**'S'il tue Sirius,' **_**pensa Harry désespéré, **_**'je le tuerai !'**

_**Voldemort leur expliqua pourquoi ils étaient là. La prophétie, et tout le reste. Puis un combat s'en suivit et ils furent enfin retrouvés par les aurors et les membres de l'ordre de phénix nouvellement reconstitué. Mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, Sirius tombait à travers le voile des morts…**_

_**Les jours, semaines et mois qui suivirent, étaient pour Harry comme un cauchemar. Dumbledore lui dit le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce qu'il lui avait caché. Il reçut la colère de Harry et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit la vraie puissance du jeune élève.**_

_**L'été laissa place à l'automne, puis hivers et printemps. La cinquième année de Harry ne fut que cours, malheur et attaques de Voldemort. Dumbledore a du officialiser l'Ordre et le ministère voulut le contrôler. Ils imposèrent à Hogwarts un professeur de DCFM assez détestable et incompétent que certains élèves se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie tout le long de l'année. Finalement, après le départ des jumeaux Weasley, le professeur Ombrage s'est attiré le courroux des centaures et fut admise à St Mangouste pour un séjour à durée indéterminée.**_

_**Cette année là fut pour Harry la plus difficile. Voldemort, les attaques des mangemorts; les conséquences de la mort de Sirius… il se replongea à fond dans ses études et entraînement. Lui et ses amis créèrent l'AD, qui fut promu Club de Duel officiel quand Ombrage partir de Hogwarts. Toute maison y fut admise. Harry était fier de ses amis. Il savait que tous devaient se préparer aux batailles à venir.**_

_**Un autre été passa. Harry demanda à Dumbledore des cours particuliers pour certaines matières avancées. Celui-ci lui apprit l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie. Il laissa Snape apprendre à Harry les DCFM avancés. Au milieu des vacances, Harry surprit une conversation entre Dumbledore et Snape. Des mots 'vœux Incassable', "tuer", "ne peux pas", retinrent l'attention de Harry. Les deux hommes le virent. Snape lui lança une brusque attaque mentale. Harry résista. Ils le mirent au courant de la situation.**_

_**Severus Snape, mangemort - espion, était soupçonné, à juste titre, par Voldemort. Il dû prendre un Vœu Incassable pour aider Marcus Flint à accomplir sa tache sinon, Voldemort le tuait. Le vœu était de tuer Dumbledore.**_

_**De l'autre côté : Dumbledore c'était lancé à la recherche des Horcruxes, les 7 parties de l'âme de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et en détruisant l'un des Horcruxes, il s'était empoisonné. Il était en train de mourir et voulait que Snape en profite, le tuant sous les yeux des autres mangemort pour assurer sa place auprès de Voldemort.**_

_**Harry était horrifié d'apprendre cela. Mais quand Snape commença à dire qu'ils n'auraient pas du lui dire, il le stoppa.**_

_**Il fut inclus dans leur plan.**_

_**Tous le long de l'année, Harry prépara sa Licence en Maths appliquées tout en aidant Snape et Dumbledore parmi les élèves. Dumbledore lui raconta toute histoire de Tom Jedusor, et l'inclut aussi dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Et c'est à la fin de l'année, au retour d'une de leur parties de chasse, qu'il fut tué.**_

_**Harry ne pleura pas. Il était préparé. D'autres n'eurent pas cette chance. Hogwarts pleura aussi, mais Harry persuada McGonagall que fermer l'école ne fera qu'aider Voldemort. Et il revint à l'école, une fois sa licence en poche, et son Master en préparation, au début de l'année scolaire. Il étudia pour les ASPICs, s'entraînait avec ses amis, étudiait pour son Master, cherchait des Horcruxes… il resta en contact avec Snape, qui lui fournissait des informations. Et il fut aussi contacté pour travailler, après ses études, pour le département des mystères. Il dit qu'il réfléchira, mais autant ses amis, que Snape, lui conseillaient d'accepter.**_

Alors il accepta. Il demanda cependant quelques semaines pour achever son Master avant de travailler. C'est alors, Master passé et Doctorat en préparation que Harry commença à travailler comme Langue de plomb. On lui exposa son travail, lui désignant un superviseur. Il eut une demi-douzaine de papiers à signer. Des clauses de confidentialité. Puis on lui présenta les lieux. Il refusa d'entrer dans la salle de l'Arche, mais on lui expliqua ce qu'elle était: une porte, un portail qui emmène on ne sait où. Personne n'en est revenu.

Harry ne dit rien, mais se promit de faire plus de recherches dessus.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°5 ans plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Il l'a fait ! Il a tué Voldemort ! Il a purifié le dernier Horcrux : le corps de Voldemort lui-même.

Harry regarda autour de lui, sa main droite refermée sur son bras gauche ensanglé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite, où il se souvenait avoir vu ses amis tomber. Leurs corps étaient là, dans la boue et sang. Tout le champ de bataille était ensanglé. Les quelques personnes encore debout le fixaient les yeux froids. Il avait tué. C'était Voldemort, mais Harry l'avait tué. Il avait teinté cette image de Sauveur.

Harry se détourna, ne voulant les voir, mais sentant leurs yeux sur lui. Il savait, sentait, que ses amis étaient morts. Il ne pouvait le faire sans eux.

Il sentit tout à coup un sentiment monter en lui. La solitude, le deuil… Merlin ! Tous ses morts. Sirius, Albus, ses amis, ses proches, ses collègues…

Un moment, il semblait tomber, puis une lueur l'entoura. _Du déjà vu_, pensa-t-il. Oh Merlin ! Comme Rodney lui manquait. Il voulait tellement être avec lui. Il n'a jamais réussi le retrouver.

Une chaleur l'entoura et il se sentit partir, les étoiles, le noir l'entouraient le long de son voyage.

Il se réveilla, se sortit de son rêve en touchant (percutant en plein fouet en fait) le sol dur. Il ouvrit les yeux (quand est ce qu'il les a fermé), mais les referma tout de suite, la lueur ambiante lui faisait mal. Il entendit des cris et des bruits de pas tout autour de lui. Des craquements bizarres aussi. Puis une vois sortit de cette cacophonie.

"- Laissez-le ! Je le connais ! Il n'est pas dangereux ! Baissez vos armes !"

Des mains se posèrent sur l'un de ses bras, le faisant gémir de douleur. Un corps se mit devant lui, pour le protéger des autres.

"- Nom de Dieu ! Une équipe médicale est demandée dans la salle de briefing ! Carson ! Ramenez-vous ici !"

D'autres pas. Des chuchotements.

"- Nom de Dieu, Harry ! Où est ce que tu t'es encore fourré ?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Avant

**Auteur**: moi bien sur

**Paring**: Rodney McKay / Harry Potter (plus tard, pas encore, sinon il est trop petit Harry !.!)(SLASH donc les homophobes, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!!!)

**Rating**: R (je pense pour la suite?)

**Fandom**: Stargate SG1 (un peu), Stargate Atlantis (que le début de la première saison), Harry Potter (quelques trucs sinon AU).

**Type**: AU, bien que plusieurs spoilers...

**Résumé**: Harry est abusé par sa famille et veux en partir à tout prix. Même s'il fallait disparaître.

**Remarques**: Vous remarquerez que j'utilise le système scolaire français (et le nouveau système européen LDM : Licence, Doctorat, Master).

Cette fic est en fait une idée dérivée pour un forum RPG, bien que l'idée initiale était un peu différente.

_**Ceci est l'action dans le passé, les flash-back!!!**_

_'pensées'_

_Chapitre 3_

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°Côté Rodney°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Rodney n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il était un génie ce pourquoi l'incompréhension devait être hors de sa portée. Et il n'arrivait à rien.

Il s'était écoulé un an déjà depuis que Harry, son Harry, son protégé, avait disparut._** Il se souvenait encore d'avoir entendu du bruit, une espèce de gémissement dans la chambre de Harry. Alors il était monté. Ce qu'il y vit lui serra la poitrine : Harry était roulé en boule pour se protéger de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Une légère lueur l'entourait et Rodney sentait que ça c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.**_

_**"- Harry," fit-il doucement. "Tu vas bien ?"**_

_**Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Harry gémit, Rodney fit un pas vers lui.**_

_**"- Rod !" fit le garçon tout aussi doucement. "J'ai mal ! Je ne veux pas…"**_

_**"- Quoi ?!"**_

_**Mais déjà Harry disparaissait dans un tourbillon de lumière et de magie.**_

_**Rodney savait à quoi s'en tenir avec de la magie. Il savait que si les sorciers ne voulaient pas qu'on les trouve, et bien, on n'avait aucune chance de le faire. **_Mais il persévérait. Il regretta de n'avoir jamais demandé à Harry le moyen qu'il avait pour contacter Remus. L'aide de l'autre sorcier aurait été la bienvenue.

Cependant il ne l'avait pas et il persista à chercher par lui même.

Et maintenant, un an plus tard, il n'était arrivé à rien. Et s'était alors résigné à la perte de Harry. Il s'enferma dans son travail pour la zone 51. Mais là non plus tout n'allait pas bien.

Un jour, en fait le jour même d'un an de disparition de Harry, il fit une boulette. Il était un homme expérimenté et compétent dans ce qu'il faisait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait comprendre aux autres. Ils le supportaient car il était doué. Parce que Rodney n'était pas un homme tendre ! Il était devenu sarcastique, cassant et toujours mécontent.

Mais ce jour là, ses collègues ne purent que constater qu'il a croisé une fois de trop la ligne. Il avait fait le pas de côté que les autres attendaient : il s'est fait démontrer qu'il avait tord par une femme.

Malgré la croyance des autres, il n'a jamais aimé Samantha Carter. Il n'était pas sadomaso ! Car cette femme ne cessait de le casse, lui et tout ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'était pas pour le moment en humeur pour des attaques d'une rivale. Harry lui manquait trop.

Et en conséquence, il s'est fait renvoyer dans un centre de recherche en Sibérie. Il ne protesta pas, se replongeant dans le travail.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Rodney sa souvenait des conversations que lui et Harry avaient. Il a dès le début su que Harry était comme lui. Un génie. Et si on n'exploite pas les ressources d'un génie… si on laisse son talent stagner… il sera pire que mort. Alors il fit promettre à Harry que quoi qu'il arrive, Harry fera ses diplômes.

Quoi qu'il arrive… c'était comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose arrivera.

Et les années passèrent.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°6 ans plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

On lui a proposé un travail occasionnel pour le projet Stargate. Rodney avait étudié entre autres, la porte qui se trouvait en Russe. Il était l'un des rares étrangers autorisés à côté.

Il accepta.

On lui proposa, comme travail plus consistant, de reprendre sa place dans la zone 51. On dit qu'on devient plus intelligent avec l'âge : il demanda un poste plus haut placé.

Mais l'âge rend sénile aussi, car on lui annonça qu'au SGC il assistera Samantha Carter. Il ne l'a pas vu venir celle là !

La première chose qu'il avait fait lors de son retour, était de visiter son ancienne maison. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop Harry, ce pourquoi il l'avait vendu, mais il devait se souvenir…

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°4 ans plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Pourquoi suis-je affecté en Antarctique sans qu'on me demande avant ?"

La vois de Rodney était glaciale. Il savait peut être pourquoi, mais il ne voulait travailler sous les ordres d'un gars vaniteux juste parce qu'on le mettait en poste de chef. Ou sous les ordres de Carter…

Dr Weir sourit, pas du tout perturbée par le scientifique.

"- Je suis en train de constituer mon équipe pour l'exploration de la base en Antarctique. Je vous veux en tant que chef scientifique."

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Rodney. Il était estomaqué.

"- Comme je ne pouvais avoir Major Carter, alors…"

Rodney grogna. Elisabeth Weir faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient qu'il était gravement amouraché du Major.

"- J'attends vos instructions pour le départ," fut la seule réponse qu'il dit avant de sortir.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°1 ans plus tard°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Calmez-vous Rodney ! Votre impatience me rend nerveuse !"

"- je n'ai jamais été aussi calme."

Et leur voyage commença, un voyage sans retour.

Un voyage sans retour et plein de danger. Changement.

Plein était un mot faible. Dès qu'il posèrent pied sur Atlantis, ils furent en danger de mort (constamment).

Le bouclier de la cité qui allait lâcher. Une fois ce danger là écarté, ils firent connaissance des ennemis en vogue de la galaxie. Les Wraith. Ils les réveillèrent aussi. Bon, c'est Sheppard qui le fit, mais il n'allait pas charger l'homme, devenu son meilleur ami, encore plus. Col Sumner était mort et John Sheppard se retrouvait le militaire le plus haut gradé de la cité et en train de faire face au mal suivant.

OK, Rodney reconnaissait qu'il avait été con sur ce coup là. L'histoire du bouclier des Anciens. Il a failli mourir quand même. Même si ensuite, il s'en était servi pour sauver la cité.

Bon, il avait surpris pas mal de monde là. Et lui en premier. Jamais avant il ne l'aurait fait ! Il sera resté dans son coin, à s'inquiéter avec les autres. Mais que pouvait-il ? La guerre changeait les gens, et ils étaient en guerre.

Bientôt ils firent connaissance avec d'autres peuples; grâce à l'aide de Teyla et des siens (une fois quelque malentendu résolus). Ils firent des bêtises, ils apprirent de leurs erreurs. Une routine de bataille s'installe.

Il s'aperçut bientôt que deux groupes se sont formés : les militaires restaient de leur côté et les scientifiques de leur. Il n'y avait que quelques rares amitiés qui apparaissaient ça et là, qui gardaient Atlantis de se diviser. Entre autres, Rodney et John, ne voyaient pas pourquoi les militaires et les civils ne pouvaient se lier d'amitié. Elisabeth ne pouvait prendre parti, alors elle restait là, à essayer de les empêcher à s'entre-tuer.

A certains moments de solitude, ou quand il travaillait, Rodney repensait à sa vie d'avant. A pourquoi il était devenu ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne pensait pas que si Harry était resté avec lui, qu'il aurait été tellement amer. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait peut pas été sur Atlantis non plus. Or, mettant de côté les Wraith, ce voyage était l'un des plus intéressants du monde.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Rodney était dans une de ses humeurs pessimistes quand il s'avança vers la salle de briefing. L'explosion du satellite, ni la mort de Péter ne lui aidait. Au moins maintenant seuls deux vaisseau ruches se dirigeaient vers eux.

Mais c'était déjà deux vaisseaux en trop. Et l'idée qu'il a failli mourir le frappa à plein fouet, au milieu du couloir, qu'il du s'arrêter pour se retenir de tomber, une main au mur.

Ça aurait pu être lui, dans le satellite. Ça aurait pu être sa mort qui aurait été annoncé à sa sœur… il se rappela soudainement la première cassette qu'il avait fait, celle qu'il a gardé, celle qui commençait par les mots d'adieu pour Harry.

_**"- Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de le retrouver, mais je le demande comme une faveur, bien que je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire… Bref… Les quelques minutes qui suivent sont pour mon protégé, Harry Potter. **_

_**Harry, si tu écoutes ceci, c'est que je suis mort et ils ont prit mon mot comme celui d'un condamné à mort et t'ont retrouvé."**_

_**Il rit un peu nerveusement.**_

_**"- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver. Je sais que tu vas bien, ou du moins aussi bien qu'une personne peut aller dans ta situation. Je… Tu sais comme je suis, Harry, … j'espère …je t'aime, petit frère."**_

"- Vous allez bien, Mckay ?"

La voix de John le réveilla de son souvenir. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes.

"- ça va," fit-il doucement, puis secoua la tête, se reprenant. "On a un briefing, on y va?"

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle de briefing. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'ils marchèrent, Rodney se reprit, refaisant son visage de glace. Mais le masque se brisa quand ils furent rentrés : il y avait une lueur si familière dans les airs. Les marines qui gardaient la salle, se mirent entre eux et l'apparition.

Un corps apparut au milieu, retombant à terre. Les marines s'avancèrent sur leurs gardes. La silhouette bougea légèrement, relevant la tête un peu.

Rodney eut un hoquet de surprise, mais quand il eut à agir, il le fit sans hésitation. Il s'avança, se fraya un chemin vers la silhouette écroulée.

"- Laissez-le ! Je le connais ! Il n'est pas dangereux ! Baissez vos armes !"

Rodney se mit entre les hommes armés et Harry, puisque c'était biens sur lui. Il le toucha pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, mais vit très vite que le toucher faisait mal au jeune homme.

"- Nom de Dieu !" s'écria-t-il quand il vit que les autres ne bougeaient pas, il toucha sa radio. "Une équipe médicale est demandée dans la salle de briefing ! Carson ! Ramenez-vous ici !"

Les autres ne réagirent que quand l'équipe médicale montra le bout de son nez. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient McKay s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un à ce point. C'était la première fois qu'il jouait un tel rôle de… mère poule ?! Certains étaient sûrs d'avoir même entendu McKay marmonner un "Nom de Dieu, Harry ! Où est ce que tu t'es encore fourré ?!" tandis qu'il suivait l'équipe médicale hors de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Avant

**Auteur**: moi bien sur

**Paring**: Rodney McKay / Harry Potter

**Rating**: R

**Fandom**: Stargate Atlantis (que le début de la première saison), Harry Potter (quelques trucs sinon AU).

**Type**: AU, bien que plusieurs spoilers...

**Résumé**: Harry est abusé par sa famille et veux en partir à tout prix. Même s'il fallait disparaître.

**Remarques**: Vous remarquerez que j'utilise le système scolaire français (et le nouveau système européen LDM : Licence, Doctorat, Master).

Cette fic est en fait une idée dérivée pour un forum RPG, bien que l'idée initiale était un peu différente. A partir de ce chapitre, vous pouvez trouvez une version différente bientôt sur le forum :

rpgslash . forums – actifs . com (sans espaces ni 3w)

Les événements des deux avant derniers épisodes de sga sont inversés ou bien Teyla se connecte de nouveau au réseau mental des Wraith après le satellite pour une raison quelconque et le wraith (re)prends le contrôle d'elle.

_Chapitre 4_

Rodney ne put trouver une raison valable, sans dire toute la vérité à Elisabeth, pour ne pas mettre Harry dans la salle d'isolement de l'infirmerie. Il lui promit bien sûr d'expliquer le tout quand le jeune 'invité' sera réveillé, mais pas avant. La seule chose qu'il lui dit, fut qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'il a été sa charge pendant quelques années. Il lui dit, avec une légère hésitation, que Harry pourra les aider. Ce fut l'argument qui fit taire Sheppard. Elisabeth rechigna encore à laisser tomber temporairement cette histoire, mais elle autorisa au moins que Harry soit déplacé dans l'infirmerie normale.

Rodney ne quitta pas le chevet de Harry que pour des choses importantes, dont Zelenka ne pouvait se charger tout seul. Harry était toujours dans le coma quand ils firent l'expérience avec Teyla se connectant au réseau psy des Wraith.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

_' Hu-ho !'_ semblait penser toute personne présente quand Teyla – ou plutôt le Wraith – envoya Carson valser au mur. Les autres se préparèrent à essayer l'arrêter, quand tout à coup elle devint rigide et s'écroula face au sol. Derrière elle, appuyé sur un mur pour plus d'équilibre, se tenait, un bâton en bois à la main, leur patient sensé être dans le coma. Il les observa tout à tour, avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit," fit-il pour seule explication, "quelque chose qui voulait vous tuer."

Bientôt ils furent tous de retour autour du lit de Harry, celui-ci ausculté par le, maintenant réveillé, Dr Beckett. Rodney était à sa droite, ne lâchant pas Harry du regard.

"- Tu as grandi," fit-il doucement, peu l'importait que les autres l'entendent ou pas.

"- ça fait 12 ans," répondit Harry aussi doucement avec un sourire.

Au moment même où Carson disait que Harry allait bien, Rodney s'assit au bord du lit, et enferma Harry dans une étreinte de fer.

"- Tu m'as manqué, gamin !" soupira-t-il.

"- Toi aussi, vieillard !" lui fit le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin quand il le lâcha.

"- Hé ! J'ai que 35 ans !" fit à son tour Rodney, faussement fâché.

"- C'est 12 de trop," rigola Harry.

"- Hum, hum ! Messieurs !" dit Elisabeth sentant qu'ils les avaient un peu oublié, elle et les autres.

Elle se reçut deux _'désolé !' _en retour, bien que les deux hommes n'étaient pas désolé du tout.

"- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une explication ?" fit Elisabeth les fixant tour à tour.

Harry fit un léger sourire à Rodney avant de la regarder et commencer à parler.

"- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je dois m'assurer que vous ne raconterez pas à n'importe qui ce que je vais vous dire," fit-il. "Car autant ça va sembler ridicule, ça ne sera pas moins sérieux et classé secret par les différents gouvernements dans le monde."

Ils lui donnèrent tous une promesse et Rodney lui certifia qu'ils étaient tous (Elisabeth, John, Teyla – réveillée -, Aiden et Carson) fiables.

"- Voyez-vous, il existe un peu partout dans le monde des sociétés cachées..."

Harry soupira.

"- Oubliez tout ce que l'on vous a dit sur les dragons, elfes, sorciers, licornes, magie noire et blanche. Ce n'est rien par rapport à la réalité. C'est réel et ce n'est pas une blague," fit-il plongeant tout le monde dans un silence stupéfait.

Un léger rire échappa à Rodney.

"- Tu ne sais toujours pas comment être subtil," fit-il.

"- Je me demande de qui je l'ai pris," soupira Harry faussement ennuyé.

"- Messieurs !"

Elisabeth venait de sortir de sa stupéfaction.

"- Désolé !" (x2)

Harry revint vers son explication. Il ne savait qu'une manière qui pouvait les persuader.

"- Bon," soupira-t-il en sortant sa baguette. "Je vous laisserai l'examiner plus tard pour vous prouver que ce n'est pas de technologie quelconque. En attendant..."

Il réfléchit un moment, ses yeux se posant sur Rodney, qui protesta tout de suite.

"- Tiens ce truc éloigné de moi !" fit-il avec exagération.

Harry rit.

"- oh ! ok," dit-il puis sourit. "_Ferverto_!"

Une légère brume bleu scintillante entoura le verre sur sa table de chevet. Quand elle disparut, un chat noir se trouvait à la place du verre. Avant que l'animal ne puisse réagir, Harry l'attrapa et se le déposa sur les genoux.

"- Normalement je ne devrais pas vous raconter la vérité, puisque vous êtes des personnes sans pouvoir, mais comme je suis un peu apparu en plein milieu de votre salle de... briefing."

Harry raconta ensuite un peu son histoire et ce qui se passait dans le monde Sorcier.

On l'informa qu'ils se trouvaient coincés dans la galaxie de Pégase. Harry rit.

"- Pas surprenant alors que mes resserves magiques sont si basses !" fit-il quelques minutes plus tard. "Faire le voyage entre deux galaxies est suicidaire, même pour des sorciers entraînés !"

"- Tu avais le pouvoir d'apparaître à 5 ans. Ça doit y être pour quelque chose, non ?" fit remarquer Rodney innocemment.

"- J'étais toujours exception à la règle."

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Rodney savait déjà, avant, que Voldemort lui en voulait, à Harry, et celui-ci venait de lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé après sa disparition. Il observa le jeune homme à côté de lui. Il n'était pas si différent de son Harry que ça. Son Harry. Oui, son frère, son protégé, son ami, son Harry.

"- Donc,..." traîna Rodney. "Espèce de chercheur sorcier, hm ?"

"- Oui," sourit Harry, n'ajoutant rien, même s'il avait bien compris la question sous-entendue.

"- Et... ?" le pressa Rodney.

"- Docteur en Math Appliquées," rajouta Harry.

Rodney rit d'un vrai rire joyeux, sous les yeux surpris des autres.

"- J'aurais du m'en douter," fit-il. "Tu as toujours été doué avec les nombres."

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Elisabeth et la SGA1, Rodney en moins, Bates et Carson en plus, se retrouvèrent finalement dans la salle de briefing. Elle les observa un moment.

"- Si ce n'était pas Rodney, je penserais qu'on nous faisait un gros canular !" fit-elle.

John acquiesça, le front plissé. Aiden haussa les épaules. Bates ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par Teyla.

"- N'est-il pas possible qu'un tel humain existe ?" fit-elle. "Ce n'est pas très courant, mais dans mon peuple naissent des personnes avec, comme moi, un don ou deux. Moi je peux sentir les Wraith, d'autres contrôlent les éléments ou au moins l'un d'eux..."

"- C'est parce que vous avez de l'ADN Wraith !" fit enfin Bates.

"- Bates !" le coupa John avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer et dire des bêtises. "Nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de Teyla !"

Ils se turent un moment.

"- J'aurais les résultats finaux dans quelque heures," fit Carson," mais pour autant que je puisse dire, Harry est totalement humain et en parfaire santé, bien qu'épuisé."

"- Et le gène ?"

"- Et bien, il a le gène le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu..."

"- Mais ?"

"- Justement, il n'y a pas de mais," soupira Carson les regardant un à un. "On pourrait dire qu'il a le gène original..."

"- Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est ce pas ?" fit John. "McKay nous a bien dit qu'il l'a vu grandir..."

"- Non, ce n'est pas possible, pourtant..." continua Carson. "Si vous me laissez parler... J'allais dire que j'ai comparé les résultats à ceux de Chaya. Et à part quelques différences, qui je crois sont les mutations dues à l'Ascension et au temps, c'est le même gène. Je suppose que c'est à prévoir. D'après les dires de Harry, la société magique est assez renfermée. Il est très possible que nous ayons là les descendants les plus proches des anciens, qu'on a déjà vu."

"- Mais il n'est pas un des..."

"- Non, humain à 100, vous vous souvenez."

"- Ok," fit Elisabeth. "On fait quoi en attendant ?"

Il eut un silence pesant où personne ne savait quoi dire. Puis tout à coup les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent et un Rodney on ne peut plus en colère rentra. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée.

"- Si vous vouliez m'exclure de la réunion et parler de Harry derrière mon dos, vous aurez du éteindre vos oreillettes," fit-il ses yeux brillants de colère non cachée. "Vous auriez pu me demander des précisions, je vous aurai répondu que j'avais fait mes recherches sur qui était Harry. Mais puisque vous semblez faire bande à part, je vous informe que tant que nous n'avons pas réglé le problème des deux vaisseaux ruches, je vous aiderais comme je l'aurais fait auparavant, mais après, quand ça sera le temps de prendre une décision pour Harry, je le suivrais, quelle que soit la décision qu'il prenne."

Sur ce, Rodney fit volte face, et s'en alla, laissant une salle de briefing on ne peut plus silencieuse.

"- Nous... Il faudrait faire des excuses à Rodney peut être," fit Carson. "Il est vrai que nous aurons du l'inviter à cette réunion."

"- Mais il est forcement partial," protesta Bates.

"- Forcement ou pas, nous ferons bien d'y aller," le coupa John. "Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de laisser Rodney seul dans cet état d'esprit."

Il fut décidé que seuls Carson, John et Elisabeth iront, laissant les autres derrière. Ce pourquoi quand ils arrivèrent dans le silence à la porte de l'infirmerie, ils ne furent pas tout de suite remarqués par les deux occupants du coin éloigné de la pièce.

"- ... je me sens si coupable d'avoir abandonné les recherches," disait Rodney. "Comprends-moi Harry, tu étais à l'époque la seule personne qui je considérais de la famille ! J'étais tellement abattu par ta disparition et puis par le manque de résultats de mes recherches. Je me suis alors plongé cœur et âme dans mon travail. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître ce sentiment de t'avoir abandonné !"

"- Oh, Rod !" soupira Harry avec un petit sourire, l'attirant dans une étreinte. "Que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets ! Bien sûr que tu n'arrivais pas à me trouver ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on me trouve et cela suffisait pour que tu ne me trouve pas !"

Tous deux restèrent sans parler un moment et juste quand les trois intrus voulaient se faire connaître, ils entendirent quelque chose qui les inquiéta plus que tout.

"- Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau Harry," fit Rodney. "Quand la crise en cours sera terminée, au diable ma carrière et la galaxie de pégase ! Je partirai avec toi où que tu ailles."

Les trois atlantes se regardèrent, désolés pour eux même et pour leur ami. Il y a eu un autre silence.

"- Je ne veux pas te créer des problèmes, Rod," soupira Harry. "Mais pour une fois j'ai choisi de me comporter en lâche. J'ai vu mes amis morts, enfin, je crois, et les regards que les autres me lançaient... je les ai débarrassés de ce foutu mage noir, mais je l'ai tué. Bien sûr, ils s'attendaient que je m'en sorte autrement. Ou que je ne m'en sorte pas... j'ai lu de la peur dans leurs yeux. La peur de ce qu'ils croyaient que je pourrai leur faire. Comme si j'allais devenir le prochain seigneur des ténèbres."

Harry eut un rire amer.

"- Du coup j'ai laissé mon cœur et ma magie décider pour moi. Et me voilà," soupira-t-il. "Je ne peux, et ne veux, pas y retourner."

Le plus jeune avait baissé la tête et Rodney l'enferma à son tour dans une étreinte pour le réconforter. C'est là que les yeux du scientifique se posèrent sur les trois intrus. Il ne dit rien, mais les invita approcher avec un geste de main. Carson alla tout de suite vérifier l'état de son patient. Il fut surpris.

"- Et bien, jeune homme, " fit-il. " Vous êtes libre de partir, je n'ai jamais vu les blessures et la fatigue se guérir aussi vite."

Harry eut un sourire.

"- ça sert à quelque chose les sorts," dit-il. "Mais pas tous marchent quand on les applique sur soi. Ce pourquoi il y a des potions."

John le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

"- Non ?! Les histoires des sorcières faisant des potions dans leurs chaudrons sont vraies," fit-il à moitié sérieux.

"- Bien sûr," rit Harry. "Même les moldus – les gens sans magie – peuvent les faire. Bien que la plus part des ingrédients sont très durs à trouver."

Il eut un silence.

"- Si je comprends bien la situation dans laquelle vous... nous sommes," fit Harry. "Je vous en ferais et montrerais comment en faire. Elles sont plus utiles que les médicaments moldus dans certains cas."

"- Comment vous..." commença Elisabeth, les yeux se tournant vers Rodney.

"- Il est très difficile pour moi de ne pas remarquer la tension ici," soupira Harry. "Cela me rappelle tellement les heures avant la bataille finale à Hogwarts et au ministère de la Magie."

Rodney lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais ne dit rien, se tournant plutôt vers Elisabeth.

"- Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a une chambre libre à côté de mes quartiers," dit-il. "Si vous voulez laisser un marine suivre Harry, qu'il le fasse tout en étant discret : Harry sera avec moi et je n'ai pas le besoin de distraction en ce moment."

Elisabeth acquiesça, et appela le marine qui gardait l'entrée de l'infirmerie, l'assignant à Harry.

"- Bien," fit Rodney le ton cinglant. "J'ai encore du travail, alors vous m'excuserez. Viens Harry, je vais te montrer le labo, tu pourras m'aider. S'ils ont besoin de nous, ils sauront où venir nous chercher."

à suivre...


End file.
